


True Warriors

by Athena_Yule



Category: Red vs. Blue, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Caboose is worthy, no one is surprised by this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Yule/pseuds/Athena_Yule
Summary: Thor is Probably so ooc in this. Sorry





	True Warriors

Superheroes were famous, that came as no surprise. The Avengers were some of the most famous superheroes of all time, and that didn't come as a surprise either. They had been through a lot: Alien invasions was just the tip of the iceberg, and to list all of their accomplishments it would take an entire day, or more. But that isn't why any of us are here. No, what all of you are here for, is to know exactly what happened, when one person, would stay with one of the Avengers.

 

The Avenger would be known as Thor, the Norse god of thunder. He was known for wielding a hammer called Mjolnir, a hammer that was capable of immense destruction.

 

The other person was a man who went by the name of Michael J. Caboose, a space marine who wielded inhuman strength.

 

The two were by all means, rather different, sharing nothing but their sheer strength and a similar height. One would think it rather odd, how they would respect, and even become friends with each other. This is a simple, short story of how that happened.

"Thor, this is... Caboose."  
"Hello!"

 

Thor blinked. This man was the last representative of the Space Marines? How curious. His helmet differed slightly from all of the others, and his armour colour was blue, but despite that and his height, he didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. Although, he did seem to be significantly more cheerful than the rest. But if Thor had learned one thing in his conversations with the so called 'Reds and Blues', then it was that none of them could be considered normal. Thor nodded politely.

"Hello, My name is Thor Odinson. It's a pleasure to meet you."

 

Tony tapped his shoulder to gain his attention.

"Yeah, I'll leave you two to it. Have fun, I'll be down in my lab."

 

An explosion chose that very moment to be the best time to go off.

"...Or not. I'll get my suit."

 

Tony ran off, and Thor turned to Caboose, a smile growing on his face.

"Well, shall we fight?"

* * *

 

 

The fight wasn't too hard, it was honestly more of an icebreaker than anything else. It was interesting to note that the strength of 'Caboose' well exceeded any regular humans strength. Thor found the fight rather fun, actually. Of course, when Mjolnir was knocked out of his hand, there was bound to be some annoyance, but the fight had pretty much ended by that point. Thor looked around the immediate area, and turned to stare at Caboose when he tapped on his shoulder.

"You dropped this."

 

There, sitting innocently in Caboose's hands, sat Mjolnir.

 

Thor would be lying if he said his jaw didn't drop. He stared at Caboose for another few seconds, before finally taking Mjölnir back. Caboose smiled brightly up at Thor, and after a second or two, he returned the gesture, putting a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Thank you. I do believe that we will be getting along just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Thor is Probably so ooc in this. Sorry


End file.
